


Chamber

by baby_worm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Analingus, Bondage, Crack, Cunnalingus, Dark!Yoda, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Yoda is a dirty old man, blowjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: Surprise Visit.
Relationships: Master Yoda/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Be still.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :)

Your vision swam as you opened your eyes. A single light above blinded you, highlighting you in the dank, dusty chamber. You shivered at the thick cool air that brushed against the bare skin of your back, your tits. The top of your robes had been torn open, pants clung to your hips with the pathetic will of a damaged waistband. Your shoulders screamed for relief, straining in a t-pose against the manipulation of ice cold chains.

Your temples throbbed, your eyes stung, your mouth dry as cotton. You must’ve been hit. Hard. _Shit_.

The hiss of a blast door somewhere behind you jolted you from your stupor.

Soft footsteps grew closer. The tingle of someone’s gaze fell over you and you fought to hold still.

Every noise bounced off the walls of your skull, resounding in dissonant echoes, blending together into a tongue beyond recognition.

“H-hello? Who’s there?”

“Hmm,” mumbled your intruder’s voice, appreciatively. You knew that voice. You knew it anywhere. It was the throaty, optimistic cadence of your teacher. Master Yoda, himself.

“Master? Master Yoda, is that you?”

The voice did not answer. Hands wound around the belt of your clothing, yanking it back with effort. You tried to fight it, but the unforgivable grip of the Force kept you where you stood, bare feet planted into the grime of the floor. Your ass jiggled as your intruder worked your hips back, wrangling the last bit of decency to your ankles. The rattle of chains and credits in your pouch were sharp, cutting through gut-wrenching silence.

“Please! Please, I’ll give you everything I have in those pockets. I’ll never speak of this!”

“Peace, you must have,” said your Master.

“I knew it was you, sir!” You sighed. “I-is this a test? Sir, please let me go.”

“Testing you, I am not. Be still.” He murmured. His breath was warm against the skin of your back. Few fingers wrapped about your thighs that shook with tension, fear, anticipation, and he planted his face into the welcoming crease of your ass. You stifled a gasp, warmth rolled over you in waves, pooling into your groin. Your arms shook to carry yourself upright as his tongue slithered around the tight ring of your rectum. Your clit swelled at his attention, confusion clouded your thoughts. _Why here? Why now? What a fucking nightmare._

“Be still, I said,” whispered Yoda. A soft vibration whirred around you, engulfing you. “Futile, your resistance is.”

His face moved lower, sucking at the tender skin of your taint, and finally licking hot, long stripes along your pussy. Your knees buckled at the sensation, overwhelmed, headache overcome by the dance of your Master’s mouth. Tears drew at the corners of your eyes.

“Sir please, I-” a moan shook in your chest as soft lips wrapped around your clit and suckled. “ _Please_ , no, I can’t, please let me go- _hho_.”

Talons dug into your thighs in admonishment of your protest, and he sucked harder at you, passed your peak of orgasm and driving you into overstimulation. With a pop, he released you for a moment. “Admit it, you must. You, it is, who craves me. You, it is, who hungers.” He punctuated his account with a deep, moaning lick at your folds that made your thighs quiver. “Mine.”

“ _Master_ , I don’t kn-now what you spea- _heak_ of,” you tried to stifle your moans, your groans. Maybe you did fantasize about it once or twice. Those gorgeous, pointed ears, fine white hair like web silk, skillful hands. What he could do to you with the will of the Force. What his wet, olive little cock must feel like in your cunt, your mouth.

The vibration of the Force around you intensified; Invisible, wiggling tendrils prodded at your tits, tweaking your nipples, flicking at your silky, throbbing clit. You squealed, writhing. “Sir, _hah!_ , I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Suck this pussy dry, I must,” Yoda murmured into your skin. He huffed with exertion, blowing a quiet, wet raspberry into your slit. Your hips bucked for any more sensation, anything to nudge you closer and closer. The tendril of the Force pulled and rubbed at your pearl, pulling slick squelches from your pussy and ragged groans from your throat. In finality, Master Yoda wrapped his arm entirely around one of your thighs, the other hands leaving to wriggle the pointed tip of his finger into your ass. “Cum for me, you will,” he groaned, and tongued your cunt with passion, rocking his head into you.

Light crackled along every nerve of your being, and you shook, fighting the restraints of the Force that kept you from closing your thighs around your Master’s head. Long, shaky, moans rattled through you at the unadulterated glory of pleasure that wracked through you, wrung you for every ounce of fluid you could expel.

You panted as you came down, whining for relief as Yoda dried the patience of every nerve of your nether regions. The Force caressed you in completion, and you unfolded from yourself, finding your footing on unsure legs. Your heartbeat drowned out the rustle of fabric as Master Yoda hastily worked to unleash his cock from his robes. The muddy tile which you stood on faltered with a clank, and the hiss of hydraulics washed through the room as you were slowly lowered into the ground.

“Master?” You gasped.

“My turn, it is.”


	2. My turn.

Chains clattered, rolling to follow you hesitantly on squeaky pulleys. You tugged against them, impatiently waiting for your Master’s next instruction. Your body buzzed, muscles twitched, and your holes fluttered in the absence of touch.

Yoda circled you, finally stepping into the light as you were finally brought low before him. You looked up, studying the contours of wise features, etched with knowledge, power beyond this realm. His robe opened fully, sensually rolling off of his shoulders.

“Very good,” he murmured, lifting a hand to your chin and thumbing a tear from your cheek.

You winced. This was so fucking _wrong_. “I… H-how may I serve you?”

“Suck my cock, you must. Mmm, yes,” He tucked a tuft of hair behind your ear. “So very hard, it is.”

Your eyes fell over his form, poised, stout, wrinkled with years of valuable experience. His dick was thick, girth perhaps hardly able to fit in your palm. It continued to stretch, unnaturally, growing in a steep slope, becoming something that you could relish. Something that you could choke on. A single, viridescent bead of precum adorned the tip of his pulsing cock. A pleased sigh left him as he stepped closer, a single claw on your bottom lip. “Go on.”

Something in your chest twisted. Nevertheless, you licked your lips with hesitation, leaning forward, and lapped at the tip of his dick. His hand clamped into a fist. Perhaps… there wasn’t time to waste. Not for your Master. You peered up at him, shielding your teeth with your lips, and took him into your mouth.

Yoda gawked, mouth popping open in delighted awe, his face struggled to remain stoic, confident, eyelids barely fluttering. The vein against your tongue throbbed shamelessly. You sucked at him lightly, teasingly, swirling your tongue over his shaft to spread him, wet him. With another stroke, you opened your throat and took him again, gagging when the smooth, hot head hit your uvula.

He moaned. “ _Very_ good,” grubby hands fisted into your hair and he stepped closer, bottoming out in your mouth. You heaved, neck flexing, eyes watering, vibrating to stay still.

With that, he rocked into your mouth, listening to the delicate wet sounds of your tongue slurping at his cock patiently. Once, twice, thrice, reveling in the delicious tease of your sublime little mouth.

“Mmm, little girl,” he chirped, “so good for me, you are.”

“Th-thank you, Master.” You stuttered, quickly parting your lips again for him. He tapped his cock on your tongue and hissed. Oh, how you longed to be used. To be ruined, be made a mere shell of your being, simply for the pleasure of the wisest, most powerful man you could come to know.

His brow quirked at your thoughts, and he eased himself into your mouth diligently.

You mewled gratefully around him, and he snapped, thrusting into the heat of your mouth with abandon. You coughed, eyes squeezing shut, fists clenching in your restraints. Chopped wails echoed off the walls. Yoda grunted, greatly pleased. The Force wrenched your head upright, supporting your neck without give; It tangled itself in your hair as his hands slipped away. A clammy palm thwacked at your cheek.

“So fucking good, that is,” he moaned, “a sweet little cockwhore, you are.” He slowed his pace, thrusting particularly hard. You were lucky if his cock didn’t bat your tonsil head-on. “Love it this way, you do.”

You whined, vision spotting with blackness.

“N-nearly there, I am. Not much _longerr_.”

You hummed around him, popping open swollen lids to gaze up at him. His mouth hung open in a gentle frown, brows twisted with the anticipation of release. Your master’s hand pinched your nose, and finally thrusted with a growl. You trembled, eyes rolling back. Sensation started to fade, as you listened to the erratic thump of his heartbeat, the solid thump of your own, and the warm substance that slid without resistance down the back of your throat.

When the world neared black, Master Yoda released you. Your lungs squirmed for resurrection as you fell forward over the ledge of the floor, heaving. Tears ran over your cheeks in grimy rivulets.

Yoda hovered, and you glimpsed at his gleaming cock, a glob of rich green goop smeared over his shaft. A hand wiped sweat from your forehead silently and your eyelids fell shut.


End file.
